


Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 PROMPTS

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 25 prompts, AZ is the player, AZ is the reader, Ask permission first or else WILL result in Copyright!, F/M, Fluffy, May write more than one story each day!, You may NOT use them without permission, fluffff, just ideas!, may not follow prompts, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: :D are ya guys excited?!





	

DAY 1: (Gladion/AZ)  
Vacation is always great, especially when you get to go back to the hotsprings. Will it get as steamy as the water?

DAY 2:(Hau/AZ)  
Hau is sick of being ignored. The smiley boy shows you he can be much more than just smiles. Your first date goes well! Falling into ice water really brings out true nature I guess?

DAY 3: (Guzma/AZ)  
You stumble into a freezing Guzma. Ice is NOT his thing. His buggy-ness has drawn him to your warmth. Basically, Coat, Tapu Cocoa/Roserade Tea, and bed sharing occurs.  
Guzma wants to try your tea. Only if he shares his Tapu cocoa.

DAY 4:(Lillie/AZ)   
Lillz has come to visit Nebby, but leaves with more than she thought she would. "Where'd Lillie go?" you glance at the giant pile of gifts you put down. "Lillz?" "ARCEUS HELP ME I'M STUCK!"

DAY 5:(one-sided Lusamine/AZ)  
"You are so beautiful." AZ gets caught in an awkward situation. "You are so beautiful! you turned something so vile into a gem!" The woman spewed out with excitement. "Make me beautiful too!"

DAY 6: (Hau/AZ)  
When Hau's Malisalda cravings can't be satisfied, he tries you instead. DON'T MESS WITH HAU'S CRAVINGS!!

DAY 7:(Gladion/AZ)  
Turns out that Gladion couldn't ski as well as he claimed. Thankfully, you were there to help. "WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" "TCH IM FIN-" *Poof*

 

DAY 8:(Guzma/AZ)  
When Guzma abducts you and brings you to Po Town to help better living conditions, it is hailing and you can't help but see the beautiful man he has been hiding within. It is your duty as Champion to help these children without homes. Even this grown up child.

 

DAY 9: (Lillie/AZ)  
Lillie misses the fall's colors of when she met you. Though, who said snow was bad? 

DAY 10: (Gladion/AZ)  
When a snowball fight ensues he realizes what he must do... He hung the mistletoe over your head.  
First kisses can lead to something more than you ever thought they would.  
DAY 11:(Lusamine(One-sided)/AZ)  
Lusamine tends to get you expensive gifts... but this one seems to be a bit of a stretch...

DAY 12:(Guzma/AZ)  
When a concert by "The Dirty Clampearls" and Team Skull's very own "Bone Hard" concert is tonight, Plumeria decides to stay home. Guzma can't think of anyone else to go until he seen you wearing a skull tank. "Yo, uh, wanna go to a concert?" "What's the catch...?" "You have to be my date."

DAY 13:(Gladion/AZ)  
(School AU) He didn't know what to get her for secret santa, so as a joke, a nice, revealing set of clothing..... He didn't expect her to try it on for him, nor for the matter did he expect the "Smart, secluded one" to get so... friendly with him.

DAY 14:(Hau/AZ)  
Winter picnics are fun, right? Hau didn't plan that out as well as he should have... 

DAY 15:(Lusamine/AZ)  
(School AU) The principal seems to be jealous of the fact that Vice-Principal Guzma has more of a relationship with you than she does.

DAY 16:(Guzma/AZ)  
He doesn't seem like a violin player, but back when he was a good child, he learned. Good thing you got some skills in violin, piano, and singing.

DAY 17:(Gladion/AZ)  
He was having a bad day.. Coming home to find you drunk on his couch may lighten his mood. Seasonal peppermint scents his mouth and you can't help but wanna taste it.

DAY 18:(Lillie/AZ)  
Gladion was out, so maybe AZ would be free to go to dinner? You picked out a fancy dress but it would fit on her better...

DAY 19:(Guzma/AZ) it wasn't really surprising when he thought it was a good idea to throw paint balloons at you, but when you take out your newly caught shiny smeargle, he has another thing coming.  
"you gettin'al painted up and dirty for me luv?" He said with a grin.

DAY 20: (Gladion vs. Hau for AZ)  
(Prom AU) When two guys want a girl, things can get out of hand. When the School most opposite kids both agree they want the same thing, it becomes a fist fight...

DAY 21:(Gladion/AZ)  
When a boy locks you into his bathroom, there just might be some problems here... (Ensue jealous yandere Gladion has had enough of you hanging out with other people, and wants you for himself... But the twist is you have actually had a crush on him for a long time...)

DAY 22:(Guzma/AZ)   
Your first bug pokemon and Guzma is acting like its your child and he is the father... "When are we going to have another child AZ?" That jerk. He was serious. You found that out when you find yourself in a strong embrace an burning hot breath on your neck.

DAY 23:(Hau/AZ)  
I swear.... do NOT feed the wild Hau! (You smell like food... You may have convinced him that you are food...) He... bit you. But... not in a...bad way?

DAY 24:(Gladion/AZ)  
(Sick AU) This time he is the one who got "sick", and everyone pawns him off on you. Can't a champion have a day off? Gladion fakes being sick, and he wants his medicine to be you.

Christmas Special: (Various/AZ)  
When a party turns into an all out drunken fest, things don't go as planned..

Underage drinking may ensue..

Sex party...?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EXTRAS:

To be added!


End file.
